


Damning The Consequences

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Tent Sex, Top Neville Longbottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville makes his move, despite the likely consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damning The Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At the End of the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/177472) by digthewriter. 



> This was written for the hprare-cliche fest on livejournal this year. Everyone should go check them out!

The sounds of revellers still ringing in his ears, Charlie stepped into the tent he had been assigned and sank to the floor. There had been a huge uproar when it had been announced that the Triwizard Tournament was being reinstated, but it seemed to him that no one was really protesting now. He scrubbed a hand through his hair and lay back, staring at the ceiling of the tent.

 

In the fourteen years since the end of the war, a lot had changed. Charlie knew that Harry and Kingsley had had a lot to do with that, but he liked to think that he had done his part as well. Hogwarts had been in desperate need of qualified professors after the end of the war, with many of their staff at the time retiring. It had left Minerva in quite a quandary, as it meant that she needed to find a number of people who could fill the positions in a rush. Charlie had been one of the first to step forward and offer his services as the Care of Magical Creatures professor, even if he wasn’t technically qualified. Being near his family after losing Fred had seemed like the most important thing at the time and he had yet to regret that decision. He had questioned his sanity in accepting the position, yes, but never regretted it. Footsteps outside the tent caused Charlie to sit up, preparing to yell at whichever wayward student had been stupid enough to try to sneak out past his tent.

 

“Why hello there, Professor Weasley.”

 

“Neville,” Charlie sighed before sinking back down to resume staring at the ceiling. “I thought you were a student.”

 

Neville’s soft laugh sent a shiver through Charlie’s stomach. Minerva had been extremely lucky that year, in Charlie’s opinion, as Pomona Sprout had decided to retire just as Neville had been looking for a career change. Having another war hero as a professor had both helped with taming some of the rowdier students as well as setting some of the parent’s minds at ease over the coming tournament. It hadn’t all been smooth sailing, however.

 

Charlie shifted closer to the side of the tent as Neville lay down next to him. He had managed to keep a professional distance between himself and the other professors in the years he had taught, but Neville… He had to bite back a sigh as awareness at how close Neville was to him fluttered across his skin. Neville tested Charlie’s resolve with each second they spent together. He didn’t think Neville was doing it on purpose, but there was just something about the man that had Charlie on the verge of pinning him against the nearest wall and kissing him senseless. He knew he couldn’t do that, however. Not only was Neville Ron’s friend, but Charlie also knew Minerva frowned upon liaisons between her professors. If there was ever a man Charlie should avoid sleeping with, it was the one currently lying next to him on the floor of his tent.

 

“Minerva said to tell you that you don’t have to be on watch tonight.”

 

Charlie frowned. Each of the professors had a specific schedule to stick to when it came to keeping an eye on the students. It was especially important for this task in particular, as everyone was camping out on the back fields of Beauxbatons; they didn’t want to lose anyone.

 

“Why?”

 

“She knows you filled in for Pickering last night.”

 

“Is she angry?” Charlie felt the tent floor shift and assumed Neville had shrugged. “I know we’re not supposed to switch.”

 

“I don’t think so. She does want me to keep an eye on you, though.”

 

Charlie turned his head so he could try to catch Neville’s expression. The only light he had to go by was the dying embers of the fire outside the tent, but he was certain he caught the ghost of a smile on Neville’s lips. He scowled and sat up as his stomach fluttered yet again.

 

“Well, I hate to disappoint, but all I’m looking to do is go to bed.”

 

“You’re not going to eat?”

 

“Eat?” Charlie’s eyes narrowed as Neville sat up next to him. “It’s half ten.”

 

“So a nightcap then.”

 

Despite the dull light, Charlie could have sworn that he saw the glint Neville’s eyes took on when he met them. “A nightcap?”

 

Charlie was aware of just how stunned he sounded, but he really couldn’t help it. His mind was alternating between racing through why Neville would sound like he was hitting on him and offering up the mental equivalent of white noise, his heart rate had kicked up a few notches, and his mouth had gone completely dry in the matter of a few seconds. He absentmindedly licked his lips as Neville turned to face him properly, a small smile playing at the edges of his lips.

 

“Yes, a nightcap.” When Charlie made no move other than to stare at him, Neville grinned. “Some form of drink generally consumed before bed.”

 

Charlie only just resisted rolling his eyes at Neville’s sarcasm. “I–”

 

“Have a drink with me, Charlie.”

 

“I–”

 

He was cut off when Neville leant in to seal their lips together in a soft kiss. It didn’t stay soft for long, as Neville leant forward, placing a hand on the floor of the tent behind Charlie for balance as he wrapped his other arm around Charlie’s waist. Any indecision he had been feeling over this evaporated quickly in the face of the wall of lust that hit him. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and couldn’t help a small moan. Out of all the fantasies Charlie had concocted about how Neville would feel in his arms, _this_ had never crossed his mind. His skin tingled with need, his stomach continued to flip, and his heart felt as though it was trying to leave his chest, it was beating so fast. It took all of Charlie’s self-control to not whine when Neville pulled back.

 

“I may have changed my mind.”

 

Charlie blinked, trying to bring him back into focus. “What?”

 

“It’s not a drink I need.”

 

“I… _Oh_ …”

 

Charlie’s mind had been drifting on the warmth that had spread through him, but it seemed to focus in that one second. _Need_ ; the word described what Charlie was feeling perfectly.

 

“Charlie?”

 

A wave of Charlie’s hand at the tent flap closed and locked it, blocking out a lot of the light. He knew they wouldn’t really need it, though. Wrapping his fingers through the front of Neville’s shirt, Charlie dragged him closer to seal their lips together again. A quiet chuckle vibrated Charlie’s lips as Neville adjusted his position. Charlie was more than happy to allow Neville to control their pace and, if Neville’s hands scrambling to pull his shirt from his trousers was anything to go by, it would be frantic. Charlie broke the kiss so Neville could drag his shirt up and over his head.

 

“Nev…”

 

“If you want me to back off, now would be the time to speak up.”

 

Neville’s voice was low and rough, sending a shiver straight through Charlie. He almost looked worried, causing Charlie to shake his head.

 

“No.”

 

It was all he managed to say before Neville pounced on him. Their lips connected again in a rough kiss as they fell back to the floor of the tent, their hands scrambling at clothing. With Neville balanced on one arm above him, Charlie could feel all of him, from his toned arms and chest to his thighs, hips and… Charlie huffed out a breath as Neville spread his legs and straddled one of his thighs. Running his hands up Neville’s back, he slid the shirt up and over Neville’s head, delighting in the feeling of being skin-to-skin.

 

“Charlie…”

 

His name was almost a moan as Neville managed to unbutton his trousers and slide them down and off. Lying there completely exposed before Neville should probably have made him nervous, Charlie knew, but instead, it only increased the need building rapidly in his stomach. He was unable to resist replacing Neville’s hand with his own on his cock when Neville released him to remove his jeans. He was rewarded with the sound of Neville taking a shaky breath.

 

“Roll over.”

 

Charlie had no problem obeying; as long as he was satisfied, he didn’t care which position he took. He shivered as Neville’s hands ran the length of his back before coming to rest on his arse. It had been a while since he had been with anyone and he knew the anticipation building in him wouldn’t be denied for much longer. Arching his back in offering earned him a low chuckle.

 

“Gods, Charlie, I…”

 

“Don’t hold back.” The rough sound to his voice startled Charlie a little, but he ignored it.”I’m not delicate.”

 

Neville appeared to take his words to heart. A mumbled charm later and Charlie could feel Neville pressing into him. Clenching his hands at the slight burn, he smiled. This hadn’t been the way he had thought the day would end, but it was more than welcome, despite the consequences their actions would probably have. He pushed back, taking Neville in faster than he seemed to be willing to move.

 

“Wait, wait; slow down.” Neville’s voice was strained, causing Charlie to huff out a short laugh. “You’ll hurt yourself.”

 

“No, I want you. Right now.”

 

“Mmm…”

 

Fingernails dug into Charlie’s hips with the first, almost cautious thrust. He pressed back, encouraging Neville as best he could. They fell into a quick rhythm as Neville realised Charlie wasn’t objecting. The pressure of having Neville moving inside him was causing Charlie’s head to swirl with built-up desire and his hands to tremble. This was something that he had wanted so badly since Neville had joined the staff and now it was finally happening, it looked like he wasn’t going to last very long. He squeezed his muscles, testing to see how far gone Neville was.

 

“Oh, don’t… I…”

 

Charlie grinned when Neville’s hips stuttered. “Harder.”

 

Neville groaned in response and obeyed, slamming into Charlie now seemingly without care. His hand slipped around to begin to stroke along Charlie’s straining cock, adding to the sensations flooding through Charlie’s almost overloading system. The feeling of having Neville pressed against his back as he thrust into him almost undid Charlie completely, but he held on, needing this to last as long as possible. Squeezing his eyes shut tight, his breath stuttered through him when Neville managed to hit his prostate.

 

“Nev – I…”

 

“Come, Charlie.”

 

Pushing back hard one last time, Charlie let out a moan as he let go. His entire body seemed to spasm as his release hit, coating Neville’s hand and the floor beneath him. Another squeeze of his muscles was all Neville needed and he followed Charlie into orgasm with a shout. Charlie’s arms and legs gave out not long after, collapsing the two of them down onto the floor of the tent.

 

How long they lay there together, trying to catch their breath, Charlie had no idea. Neville had managed to fall just to his side, but he was still lying half on top of Charlie, so when he moved, it dragged Charlie out of his mindless stupor.

 

“Nev?”

 

He rolled over, taking in the sight of Neville kneeling completely naked in front of him. A cleaning charm washed over him before Neville lay back down, this time with his head resting on Charlie’s shoulder.

 

“Feel free to turn me down for drinks anytime.”

 

Charlie let out a breathless laugh as he adjusted Neville’s position on top of him. The thought that he would deal with Minerva the next day drifted through his mind as sleep claimed him.


End file.
